


Wild and Free

by lea_hazel



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Historians, Introspection, LI POV, Rebels, Secrets, Week Five Spoilers, Week four spoilers, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Wellin Countess, in five alternate (canonical) romances.





	Wild and Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quilleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/gifts).



1.

He'd thought the only source of entertainment he would have, for seven weeks, would be trying as hard as he could to scandalize the good and proper people with his shocking, pirate-like behavior. He didn't expect to meet anyone on the Isle with a proper sense of humor, or anyone who would laugh at his antics, other than his fellow Hiseans. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect someone who would find the humor in the situation, but even join him in misbehavior. A true partner in crime, that's what she was.

Trite as it was to say so, and though he'd never repeat it to her face, Kari was not like other girls. That much, Hamin knew for certain. Not because of her impatience for nonsense and frippery. Though truth be told, he liked to see her play dress-up now and then, and she carried the elaborate costumes off with more grace than she would believe. What made her so fun to be around was that she collaborated with his nonsense more than any of his friends, not counting Leala. What made her remarkable was that she seemed to know when to let him go off on wild flights of fancy, and when to hold him back.

He thought about that when she stopped him on his way to making mischief, on the morning of the theatrical. It broke his heart, a little bit, but that was something else that he'd come to expect from her. Either he was the luckiest man in Hise, or he was completely doomed. There was no middle way, with Kari.

Leala would approve, he was sure of it.

2.

Zarad had to admit to himself that he'd expected very little from the Countess of Holt. He'd only invited her to a night out because she'd amused him. Catching her stumbling into Avalie's sights was pure coincidence. Dumb luck, he could say, because he'd never have thought to test her like that, and if she hadn't been through the gauntlet he never would have realized there was more to her than met the eye.

Correction: he might have realized, but not in near enough time. He could have watched from the sidelines, as she sweetly tore the veil off of people's secrets, exposing their lies and their hidden hypocrisies, and sweetly asked them to justify themselves. Watched, secure in the certainty that his own secrets were safe from her, that he could never be so exposed.

But on the night of their second-ever conversation, Kari had ripped the veil from his own hidden face with a word or two, innocently spoken. Zarad doubted that she knew how gravely her words had affected him. Even now, he wasn't sure she realized how easily she could tear down his defenses, just as she was even now shredding the case against the poor little maid.

Words were weapons. Zarad knew that. He just wasn't used to being on the sharp end of them.

3.

_I wish to help create history_.

She said it, out loud, in front of fifty avidly listening strangers, all of them eager to pass judgment and find her wanting. She said it, just as though it were the simplest and most natural thing in the world. As though it weren't arrogance to think that one man, or one mind, could shape history in the way of a sculptor shaping stone. Arrogance, and folly, and wildly irresponsible, and...

And if anyone could do it, he would bet his considerable fortune on her. Not that he got to where he was by making reckless bets, but Kari was a surer wager than most.

_An active agent of my own fate_.

As though fate were not handed down, like judgment. As though she wasn't born into the same trap that he was, an only child, orphaned young, and saddled with every responsibility that could take him away from the things he truly loved. For him, his books, his research, his theories. For her, the wild outdoors and her many animals that she delighted in describing to him, the horses and hounds and the fat gray mouser who fell asleep, purring, on her feet every night.

But if he'd come to the Isle expected to be trapped into yet more responsibilities that he had no say in, here at least was one choice that he could make for himself, and her. Here was a trap that he didn't much mind falling into, terrifying though it was.

4.

He didn't want to test her. He didn't want to set her a trap. He _especially_  did not want her to pass.

But pass she did, and here he was, in deeper than he ever expected to be. Looking for a future that he didn't expect to see. Building for a life that he didn't intend to live, but had to live, now, because of her. Because he was too selfish to give her up, and too cowardly to leave her to her safe and simple existence.

Instead, he was left to hope that when she truly understood what she had gotten herself into, when she learned the last of his secrets, she would change her mind. Kari was a sensible girl, too sensible to shackle herself to the kind of life she would have with him, not when all she truly wanted was to run free. Barefoot in the woods, she had told him, her eyes shining with mirth.

He liked to think of her, like that. Running wild and free in the woods of Holt, without a care to weigh her down. It wasn't fair, he knew. She had concerns aplenty of her own, and responsibilities to live up to. The people of Holt depended on her, and the Crown of Wellin expected a great deal from her as a delegate. Something rather better, he thought, than to tie herself to a minor lordling from a war-torn kingdom.

But some measure of freedom was afforded to her, by means of her rank and independent wealth. And she could keep that freedom and thrive in it, if only he could be brave enough to let her go.

5.

He was ill-prepared for his duties, it seemed. He was _never_  ill-prepared, let alone for an event as important as the Summit. He prided himself on it, as much as he dared to pride himself on anything. Come what may, he would face it with poise and dignity, never lose face, never without a backup plan.

Lady Karina surprised him three times in the course of two days. Her first two days on the Isle, even. He was pleasantly surprised when she insisted on sharing her breakfast with him, her open-handed gesture and inviting smile those of someone used to bestowing her favor generously. He was amused when, later that same day, he caught her snooping under the bed, sneaking around as though it wasn't her own room she was, in her own words, _exploring_.

When she invited him to tea, his poise faltered.

Jasper wasn't blind, and he wasn't a fool. Here was a clever, pretty girl, who was for some unknown reason showing him more favor than she had any call to. He would never form her any kind of alliance, marriage or otherwise. Her acquaintance with him could hardly impress those people whom he knew she must impress, to fulfill her promise to her people back home. He would never be a proper partner to her, even in the negotiations and machinations of the Summit itself. Not bound, as he was, to his oath.

Except, he wasn't sure how much he was willing to sacrifice for that oath, anymore. Not as much as was demanded of him, certainly. Not enough to let her fall into danger, not enough to keep him mouth shut and his thoughts to herself. Not when she looked at him so earnestly, and smiled, and said things like, _you've never steered me wrong_. Well, he would steer her wrongly, now, and he was damned if he'd stay silent another minute longer, or the words unspoken would explode in his mouth.

And if his oath suffered for his impudence, so be it.


End file.
